


Molten Orange

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, A hint of cocky stu, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Insane Amounts of Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, Tea, murdoc is healing ok, this is my first fic dont @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2d suffers from the loss of an orange, and needs a hug. Murdoc wants diabeteas.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 68





	Molten Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bb gets spooked by his anxious thoughts and trauma!!

2d picked up the orange left on the floor, its core was melted by the laser. He pouted, now bummed out. 

“Mm.. d’ya know who shot the laze’ through m'orange?”The bluenette called out. 

No one answered. 

Stuart sighed solemnly and went on his phone.  
“This is 2D here. Just so you all know, that was my orange that got lasered by that owl. Hope you are having a nice year.”  
He tapped out, sending the tweet to his very excited fanbase.

2D slumped back on the couch, the molten orange still in his hand. He heard a small vibration emit from his phone.  
“Sorry to hear about your recent losses, 2D. If you need a hug I’m on the balcony. But if you could bring a cup of tea (7 sugars) up with you that would be smashing.”

The singer found himself foolishly smiling at that, his cheeks blooming a soft pink. 

Now, with a goal in mind. He went on ahead to the kitchen to make him the horribly sugary tea, playing some music on his headphones as he made it.

‘Why was Murdoc being so awfully nice to him’ He sometimes found himself thinking, remembering all the times he was horrible to him. Which was mostly all the time. Stuart quickly dismissed the thought, ‘He’s trying to change.’ He confirmed to himself. 

Maybe.. not confirmed

Definitely not confirmed. 

The singer took a sip of the warm extremely sugary tea.

He recalled the time he came back from prison. 2D was on the floor, sobbing his eyes out (pun intended), refusing to open the door for the then- abusive bassist. When he received a warm and.. Dare he say, adorable, hug from Murdoc. The leader was embracing him like he meant it.

‘Did he mean it.. He couldn’t possibly.. maybe?’

He took the last sip before-

‘FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU-’

2D accidentally finished what was supposed to be Murdoc’s tea. He groaned in annoyance.

More tea.

He brought out his phone again, launching twitter and typing out another tweet.

"Hello Murdoc 2D here, typing this from the kitchen. Thanks sorry for the delay. I drank your first cup." 

He sent it again, making the fandom practically faint.

He grabbed the warm mug and went up to the vast balcony of their little studio.

Each step was more unnerving than the other, his heartbeat quickening and his fingers growing fidgety. 

More fidgety than normal. 

However, the mug was safe and absolutely still. He couldn’t risk another fuck up and leave the other waiting for longer.  
He, as quietly as he could, placed his hand on the doorknob.  
it was cold and freezing to the touch. His mind was racing, thousands of scenarios and images forming in his cloudy brain, as he wondered what would happen if he just ran. He was about to consider it when he heard the door slowly opening, a loud creaking not long after.

The bluenette, in a state of panic, flinched and almost dropped the cup, his legs getting ready to run away from the older.  
"Wait-"  
2D stayed there on his ass, the cup shaking with the rest of his body,  
“M-murdoc I-” 

He wanted to say something, to say so much, to blabber out tons and tons of apologies before finally running away to cry and wish nothing ever happened. But his mouth didn’t budge, the blunette laid there, unable to form any words at all.  
Everything felt unnervingly normal, murdoc towering over 2D, the singer being so scared he freezes and is absolutely vulnerable to the other.

The only difference to now was that Murdoc lended 2D a hand.

“Did you get the sugars right?” Murdoc asked, smiling.  
A friendly smile, not the, ‘Watch-how-i-can-twist-your-limbs-like-a-balloon-animal- smile.’ A.. a genuine one. 

2D stood up on his two feet, appalled and slightly confused at the other’s notion.  
“Ah- Uh.. yeah... Yeah, I ‘fink I did..” 

He mumbled, unsure if he was tripping balls or got knocked up by something.

Murdoc sighed in content, taking a well-enjoyed sip of the coffee he so much desired, as the other watched in caution and pleasant surprise.

He didn’t... Hit him

Why the actual fuck did he not get hit?

Murdoc made his way to the balcony, the cool air breeze hitting them gently, The bluenette watched in awe as the other’s hair flowed with it.

Ever since he had come back from prison he was big on self hygiene, so now the shorter actually showers regularly. Which, unluckily for 2D meant that he had to stop himself from running his fingers through those now recovering locks of his.

Maybe… maybe he was trying to change.

“You’re gonna just stand there?” Stuart snapped his attention back to him. Murdoc was leaning on the railing with the tea so delicately held in his hand, the turtleneck was looking a bit too attractive on him.

Or off him.

2D gulped.

He walked towards the shorter, hoping to god he doesn’t stumble like a dumbass.

“How are you always such a lanky fuck?”  
Murdoc asked now that they were at a considerable distance together, 

2D laughed and lightly punched him to the side, feeling… happy again.

They talked, and they laughed and

They couldn’t be happier.

Murdoc is confused.

Most of the time he knows something, or atleast a particle of something, but when he’s around 2D, there’s only one thing he knows.  
And that thing is absolutely nothing.

He hurt him for years, he degraded, abused, and treated him like absolute shit, but the bastard keeps on smiling. He keeps on smiling with his toothy gap, with his disgusting blue hair that just had to be irresistibly soft. With his.. everything.  
It was all Stuart's fault, obviously. I mean, why else would a blue haired god such as him ever join a random ban-  
‘Because you kidnapped him, you old hag’

Whoops.

But the point here is, why the shit faced perfect dumbass gave him a cup of tea.

He’s so stupid.

Murdoc couldn’t stop looking into his eyes, like the night sky, they were. Glittering when he’s complimented, or when he finally gets the right chord. His eyes grow darker when he’s sad..  
And here murdoc was.. Looking into absolute white.  
Like pure heaven, they were open and happy. Finally, happy.

2D looked more like a blue haired god than ever.

So why.. Why did he feel like throwing up, or that ceramic slugs were clamping down onto his stomach each time the other smiled.

“M’doc..? Yew’kay there? Enjoying’ the view, yeah?”

He shot up, concealing his embarrassment with the classic niccals stare, but his obvious blush was apparent.  
“Soooooo much here to enjoy,” He eyed down the other, causing the bluenette to snort.

“You’re insuffer-”

Murdoc hugged 2D like he was a delicate petal. And in a way, he kind of was.

Murdoc is confused.

**Author's Note:**

> thisismyfirstficdontkillme


End file.
